


What's A King To Another, Gayer King?

by AsagiStilinski



Series: PuzzleJune 2019 [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Clubbing, Devotion, Dom Mutou Yuugi, Dom/sub, Established Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Established Relationship, Fluff, Leather, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Power Play, puzzlejune2019, puzzleleather, sub Yami Yuugi | Atem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: The problem with going to clubs is that Atem is always mistaken for something he's not- when are people going to start noticing him kneeling in front of Yugi and getting his hair stroked?





	What's A King To Another, Gayer King?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I really didn't do "leather" justice so I plan on doing it again later to combine with another theme but- here's "leather", because ofcourse it's BDSM ;)

"Who... _is_ that?"

Glancing over her shoulder at the poor, starstruck creature behind her, the young woman sighed and focused her energy instead on the man walking past them

The beautifull man with dark skin and red eyes, with crazy blonde-black-red hair, and covered in leather and chains

Tight leather pants and leather heeled boots with silver studs, a black tank top with a matching black leather vest, leather and silver studded wrist cuffs, three peircings in each ear, and a thick leather collar wrapped around his neck with a little metal tag hanging off of it

"Well, everyone just calls him Pharaoh, no one here knows his name, all we _do_ know is that he's taken- big time, as in _owned_ ,"

The boy next to her pouted, watching the beautifull man leave the bar with a drink in each hand and make his way towards one of the long couches in the VIP section of the club

"Seriously? Pharaohs are supposed to be kings aren't they? Who could control a king?"

The girl only gave a shrug, taking a sip of her drink

"Another, gayer, king I guess,"

\--

"Your drink, Your Majesty,"

Yugi was ... still getting used to that

The way Atem addressed him was endlessly sweet and he adored it, but it never stopped making him blush all the same- especially when they were in public

All the same though, he took the virgin drink greatfully from his boyfreind and sipped on it gingerly, smiling to himself when Atem immediately took position on the floor and rested his head in Yugi's lap

The pharaoh was so adorable sometimes that Yugi didn't even know what to do with it

He had long since gotten over the embarrassment of displaying their ... more _private_ relationship in some more public forums, and the club was one of them

It wasn't really Yugi's scene, personally, but to be fair he wasn't there for himself- in fact he nor Atem were there for themselves, they were there because Joey had originally requested they be- ofcourse, that been months ago, before he and Kaiba came to their.... _arrangement_....

Before that, Joey had wanted to come here and find a sub for himself- on more than one occassion- and Yugi, the ever loyal wing-man, had joined in

That had ended a few months back but for some reason they still came every Thursday night to .. well, he didn't know anymore actually... socialize? But then they didn't really do much of that outside of eachother, particularly after Kaiba started joining them, as he wanted to keep his presence there as much of a secret as possible...

He supposed it had just become a habbit that they just hadn't broken out of

"I saw some guy poutin' over 'Tem," Joey noted with a playfull grin as Yugi dragged his fingers gently through Atem's hair

"Oh?"

"Yeah, not sure if he was more disappointed that he was taken or that he was a sub honestly,"

A common problem with the way Atem generally carried himself, he always presented himself like a commanding figure to everyone but Yugi so it was an easy mistake to make, despite the collar hanging around his lover's neck

Though, in fairness, Yugi was a dom and he wore a collar too, not the same kind that Atem wore, but to the untrained eye they looked very similar

"Well, sounds like he wouldn't have gotten what he wanted anyway," Yugi mumbled quietly

Wich he knew wasn't _entirely_ true, Atem was actually a switch, and in every other case, to every other person, he preferred dominating

...

But whenever Yugi was involved, he turned into the most soft, sweet, submissive little thing that the other duelist had ever seen, it was like watching a guard dog turn into a little puppy

He _loved_ watching it happen

Like now, for instance

Yugi couldn't help himself, he couldn't stop himself from smiling as he dragged his nails gently against Atem's scalp, earning a quiet hum of satisfaction from him in the mean time

"... You have _got_ to teach me how to do that," Joey said seriously

"I will another time," Yugi promised, though he wasn't really sure if it would work for anyone but himself and Atem, the pharaoh was just always so eager, always so absolutely _over the moon_ to submit to him in any way possible...

Despite witnessing it a little of Kaiba's submission, he had never really paid much mind to how much work Joey did or didn't have to put into getting a relaxed state out of him...

Actually, Yugi didn't know what was even typical of doms, he had only ever had Atem, but it was safe to say that he had gotten lucky on the first try

Atem was the perfect sub- and the perfect boyfreind too

Of that he could be certain

"Mou Hitori," Yugi said softly, leaning down to kiss the back of Atem's neck, the petname sending pleasant shivers down his spine

"What do you say we go home early? Kaiba isn't here yet, we can tell Joey that we have a prior commitment," he wispered

Atem's head jerked up, his eyes wide and excited, Yugi could swear that if he had a tail, it would have been wagging in that instance

It was _unreasonably_ cute

"Can we please my king?" he asked hopefully

Yugi leaned down, grinning and giving his lover a soft kiss, the leather of his wrist cuffs brushing against Atem's ear as he did so

He would never stop finding it amusing that Atem liked to imitate his outfits, even though he didn't have to, even though he had his own body now- and he certainly did make use of that fashion wise- it was just... on some occassions that he liked to dress the same way his king did

Tonight was one of those nights

Yugi certainly didn't mind- after all, he loved leather

"Ofcourse Atem," he promised, leaning down to give him another kiss

"Anything for my sweet little pharaoh,"


End file.
